EuroMusic Song Contest 14
The EuroMusic Song Contest 14 was the fourteenth edition of the EuroMusic Song Contest. The host country was Germany, that won the last edition, with the song Ghost. It is still unclear where the contest will take place. It was the third time that Germany hosted the contest. Spain won the contest. It was their first victory in the contest. Sweden and the USA finished, like the previous edition, at the second and third place. Spain received only 183 points. The lowest score since the the ninth edition. Location After the German victory in the previous edition, the ADR announced that they will host the this edition. They said to choose a host venue, through a selection. It will be the third time that Germany will host the contest. All interested cities could sign up at the ADR. The broadcaster said that the venue has to have at least a capacity of 8.500 people. Here you can see the cities and venues who where intrested to host the contest. Host venue Shortlisted Format Number of participants Since the seventh edition the EBU announced to put a maximum at the number of participants. In the seventh and eighth edition, eighteen countries were able to participate. Because the introduction of the semi finals, there is no maximum of participating countries. Running order There are specific rules about how a country gets his running order. The host country will have a random number. The rest of the countries will be split in to groups (first- and second half). This will happen fully random. After, a team will create a running order. Song Each country sends one song to the contest. There are no rules about the language of the song, but the song can't be longer than five minutes. Voting rules After that all the participating countries have sang their song, each single country awards a set of points. The country who gets the most amount of points wins the contest. If two or more countries receive the same number of points, the country that received from the mst countries points, will be ranked higher. If that is also the same, then the country who have the highest rank of a country, will be ranked higher. Semi final allocation draw Semi Final 1 Semi Final 2 Final Scoreboard Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Final https://scorewiz.eu/scoreboard/view/289409/euromusic-song-contest-14--final 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Other Countries Debuting countries * Bulgaria - The Bulgarian broadcaster announced to take part in this edition. They already showed interest to debuts in the previous edition. * Georgia - The announcement of the Georgian broadcastser, to take part in this edition, came as a surprise because they never made any statement over a possible debut. Withdrawing countries * Cyprus - CyBC decided to withdraw from the competition in the fourteenth edition. The main reason was the financial cost to participate in the contest. * Portugal - Because of the bad results, the Portuguese broadcaster decided to withdraw from the competition. * Romania - After the thirteenth edition there were some rumors that the Romanian broadcaster was considering to withdraw from the competition. Later on, when the EBU published the official list of participants, it was clear that Romania would not take part in the fourteenth edition.